Food Ain't Gonna Matter
One day Phineas was calling his grandma and grandpa on the phone. “Hi, Grandpa,” he said. “Hello, Phineas,” said his grandpa. “Can we come over there?” asked Phineas. “Well, sure.” said their grandpa. “But we are ''very ''hungry, can you make us some cupcakes and bring ‘em over?” asked Grandpa. “Tanks, Granddad,” said Phineas. “Bye.” and he the phone down. “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today.” said Phineas. “Hey and, where’s Perry?” Perry put on his agent hat. He pulled out a secret door from an outlet. He sat down in his agent chair. The screen was blank. Perry waited until Carl came on-screen. “We are having some technical difficulties, Agent P.,” he said. “But I’m sure Doofenshirtz is up to no good. Is that right, Sir?” “I don’t know, Carl, just send him off!” said Major Monogram. Perry saluted and went off. (Agent P!) Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb were working on a cupcake maker. Upstairs in Candace’s room, Candace was calling Stacy for advice for a date with Jeremy. “Stacy!” she said. “Yes, Candace?” asked Stacy. “Me and Jeremy are going to go see a movie!” said Candace. “Just cuddle with him and rock from side to side whilst you’re watching whatever movie you’re watching.” said Stacy. “We’re watching Love Händel: The original Version. So, thanks. Bye.” said Candace. (Doofenshirtz Abandon Bistro). Perry jumped through the chimney to find Doofenshirtz dusting it off. “Well thanks a lot, Perry the Platypus—I just got through dusting that.” said Doofenshirtz. “You see, back when I was 26, I sold food here at Doofenshirtz Abandon Bistro. But then I got outdone by a restaurant called Doofen’s Beast. I got so mad at this which is why I built my newest invention—The Food Disapear-inator! It scans the whole Tristate Area and deletes all food rather in storage, or on a plate.” Perry rolled his eyes. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas and Ferb got done with their project. They carried it down the sidewalk down past Doofenshirtz Abandon Bistro. (Doofenshirtz Evil Incorporated!) Now I will press this green button which will make all of the food in The Tristate Area disappear. On the sidewalk, Phineas and Ferb past the movie theater. Candace called their mom. “Mom, come to the movies. Hurry!” she said. Linda Flynn drove to the movies. But when she got there, Doofenshirtz Pressed the Green Button. “See, mom, I called you, and they left ''this ''mess in the way.” said Candace. Baljeet was standing there. “Hi, Baljeet,” said Candace’s Mom. “That wasn’t very nice, Candace.” “Well, you guys win again.” said Candace to Phineas and Ferb. “Okay, Candace. But we need to get to Grandma and Grandpa’s to cook some cupcakes.” "Okay, Phineas, Let's go!" said Ferb. They ran off. “Hey, Candace.” said Jeremy. “Wanna go see that movie?” “Sure.” said Candace. Perry returned to the agency. Major Monogram was on-screen. “Good work, Agent P.” he said. “We have got our Technical Difficulties fixed haven we, Carl?” “Yes, Sir.” replied Carl. “Now, go return to Phineas and Ferb so we can actually have the ‘There you are, Perry,’ part of the show done.” said Major Monogram. Perry left. “Humph. It’s too bad we didn’t have the Whatcha Doin’ part.” said Major Monogram. “But I’ll say it,” said Carl. “What are you doing?” “It’s whatcha doin’, Carl, not What are you doing.” said Major Monogram. “Okay, Agent M. Whatcha Doin’?” Category:Food-Themed Episodes Category:Fanon Works